A promise that endures over time
by KiraUzumakiHyuuga
Summary: En una de las cuantas misiones de Konoha, Hinata parece perder la vida, sin embargo al pasar de 3 años Naruto volverá a encontrarse con su pasado descubriendo que los Jinchuuriki han vuelto a aparecer / NaruHina MenHina


_**NK:** __Aps este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, etto... igual he de admitir que después de años vengo a retomar el anime y el manga que terminé de leerlo ayer y espero ansiosa la continuación; esta historia surgió de lo mismo, mis sueños de fans loca por el NaruHina me llevaron a concretar esta idea que espero les agrade. Como ya saben Naruto y todos sus derechos le pertenecen al gran "Masashi Kishimoto" Por mi parte no planeo violar las personalidades de todos los personajes, en sí quiero que se parezcan lo máximo posible a los reales, aunque a veces cuesta. Bueno no doy más la lata, les dejo el prólogo y espero su paga -Reviews- Matane!._

* * *

** A promise that endures over time **_  
_

**Prólogo  
**

Había pasado aproximadamente un año y medio desde que Madara Uchiha y Obito Uchiha habían atemorizado al mundo Shinobi con su plan "Ojo de Luna", si bien había sido una batalla campal cobrando varias vidas importantísimas al final la paz había llegado a cada ciudadano de las aldeas implicadas, dejando como resultado una gran alianza ninja donde las naciones se habían unido para prolongar la paz tal cual Jiraiya, Minato y ahora Naruto lo habían deseado. No había sido un camino fácil para ninguno de los shinobis involucrados, ya que familias, parientes, hijos y padres habían caído en el campo de batalla para salvar al mundo. Por otro lado Sasuke gracias a Naruto y por sobre todo gracias a sus propios padres los cuales había visto cuando se encontraba al borde de la muerte había purificado su oscuro corazón, rompiendo con ello la leyenda del "Clan maldecido por el odio" para intentar crear una nueva vida a partir de quienes nunca le habían dejado solo, sus amigos, en especial aquella chica de cabellera rosada que en ocasiones se había vuelto una molestia para su persona, y que sin embargo seguía a su lado sin importar que no le quisiera como ella lo hacía.

Pero no solo nos centraremos en la historia de este chico sobreviviente de un Clan casi extinto, el joven capaz de dominar a los Bijuu también había crecido de forma madura, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y con su espíritu valiente había logrado que los aldeanos le respetaran casi igual que a un Kage, ya no sería un secreto si el día de mañana Naruto lograba su sueño, pues todos estaban de acuerdo con ese hecho, en especial cierta heredera de uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha, quién con el tiempo no solo había conseguido acercarse más al hombre de sus sueños sino que había logrado a través de sus gestos y preocupaciones ganar algo de su corazón. Si señores, Naruto Uzumaki sentía algo por aquella chica de ojos perla, y aunque no se había percatado tiempo finalmente había llegado el día en que tendría que confesársele, o al menos eso le había dicho Sakura en una de las cuantas visitas que había hecho en su consulta en el centro de la ciudad.

**-. Flash Back. –**

- Pero… Sakura – Chan contigo siempre fue fácil invitarte a comer ramen al Ichiraku, he incluso decirte que me gustabas mucho.

- Pues de seguro eso se debía a que mi personalidad es mucho más fuerte que la de Hinata – San, vamos Naruto no es un misterio de que ella siempre ha sido muy tímida, aunque su forma de ser cambió mucho después de la muerte de… Neji – La chica simplemente bajó la mirada algo decaída, si bien el compañero de Lee había dejado este mundo siendo bastante frío con los demás con el tiempo había logrado entender su forma de pensar.

- Lo sé, prometí protegerla por él, de hecho estoy muy feliz de que hubiese confiado en mí, estoy orgulloso de él Sakura – Chan.

- Bueno entonces, lo mejor para confesártele a Hinata, será sorprenderla, ¡Y NO ME REFIERO A INVITARLA A COMER RAMEN!

- Eh! Sakura – Chan! ¿Desde cuándo lees la mente? – El rubio había sido descubierto por su amiga de toda la vida ganándose más de un golpe por su notoria estupidez, sin embargo gracias al hecho anterior había prestado toda la atención necesaria para que en este caso las cosas fueran diferentes.

**-. End Flash Back.-**

Y así justamente se encontraba caminando por las renovadas calles de Konoha un chico de 18 años quién desde lejos era ver el retrato de su padre "El cuarto Hokage", con la única diferencia de que su piel era más oscura y su rostro poseía las marcas de unos bigotes cargando en sus manos un ramo de flores que le había comprado en la florería a la madre de Ino. No estaba seguro de que aquel plan fuese a resultar, nunca había tenido el tacto suficiente con las chicas, sin embargo tanto Sakura como la joven Yamanaka le habían asegurado que ese sería el gesto más romántico e ideal para una cita y una confesión. Sin embargo mientras iba ensayando su improvisado discurso rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga pudo percatarse de que dos de sus amigos venían en dirección contraria con un semblante bastante serio para ser un día casual, habían resultado ser Kiba y Sai, ambos se veían preocupados, aunque no dudaron en detenerse frente a Naruto en cuanto le vieron, notando a tiempo las flores que el chico había intentado ocultar. No tardaron en informarle ambos de que una misión tipo S se había presentado y que justamente Sakura y Hinata ya estaban en la oficina de Tsunade recibiendo las indicaciones para llevar a cabo el encargo pedido, sin dudarlo Naruto se unió a ellos quedando en medio de aquel pasaje el ramo de flores abandonado a su suerte.

**.**.**

- Es una misión tipo S, si los he citado a los 5 es porque en estos momentos sus habilidades de lucha están al nivel necesario.

- Tsunade – sama estamos a su completa orden, díganos de que trata todo esto – Había hablado Sakura con su rostro bastante afligido mientras una seria Hinata escuchaba atenta las palabras junto a sus tres compañeros restantes, entre ellos aquel niño rubio que tanto adoraba.

- Me han llegado reportes de una nueva alianza que sigue los ideales de Madara, al parecer están buscando los grandes tesoros que alguna vez formaron parte de la leyenda del nacimiento de los ninjas. – Indudablemente todos los presentes quedaron pasmados al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿Seguidores de Madara? ¿Cómo era posible aquello?.

- ¡Vieja Tsunade! ¿cómo es posible eso? En la misma guerra que tuvimos fuimos conscientes de que muchas de las cosas sagradas fueron selladas e incluso eliminadas.

- Naruto tiene razón Tsunade – Sama – Kiba no tardó en tomar la voz mientras que Saí solo esperaba a que la mujer sentada en su escritorio continuase con los detalles faltantes.

- En la pasada guerra fuimos conscientes del renacimiento de leyendas que creíamos no existían, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos errados, sin embargo no solo los objetos que poseían Kinkkaku y Ginkkaku de la aldea de la roca fueron los únicos. Actualmente cada país posee alrededor de 10 objetos sagrados, incluyendo las máscaras de Shinigami del Santuario Uzumaki que están en nuestras tierras.

- Tsk… - Kiba simplemente frunció el seño junto a Akamaru quién observaba a su amo con un grado de confusión.

- Su misión consiste en involucrarse en la aldea de la Niebla, según uno de los ninjas de nuestra aldea que trabaja momentáneamente en los registros de estos artículos mañana a medianoche habrá un intercambio de objetos con dos de estos integrantes de aquella sociedad llamada "Gongtetsu" en el puente que une nuestros países. Sé que esta misión será un éxito, confío en ustedes: Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Sai, Naruto.

Y así los cinco ninjas partieron rumbo a una misión que jamás pensarían sería tan complicada; gracias a su experimentada rapidez consiguieron llegar antes de que cayese la noche en aquel pequeño pueblo, y como era de esperarse llevaron cabo la misión tal cual Tsunade se los había dicho, Naruto había decidido que e cuanto completaran aquel encargo sería capaz de decirle a Hinata que sus sentimientos hacía ella ya no se basaban en los de amistad sino en algo mucho más fuerte. _"Seré capaz de decirle que me gusta"._

Al llegar al puente en donde se haría el intercambio no tardaron en ser descubiertos por sus enemigos, siendo enfrentados de inmediato por una pareja de shinobis que jamás en su vida habían visto, dijeron llamarse "Akito" y "Chizaki" ambos al igual que Akatsuki llevaban tachadas sus bandanas notándose claramente que en algún momento de su vida habían pertenecido a la aldea de la Arena y de la Lluvia. Decir que fue una pelea fácil sin lugar a dudas hubiese sido mentira, ambos habían resultado ser más poderosos de lo esperado, y pues aunque Sakura era una experta ninja médico estaba consciente de que las heridas de Akamaru y Kiba no sanarían de forma fácil, pues la chica que se había enfrentado a ellos tenía la capacidad de destruir las células del cuerpo con que solo tocaran las burbujas que en el aire había dejado.

- Razen Shuriken! – La voz de Naruto retumbó en aquel puente al mismo tiempo que su chakra se liberaba de su mano para ir Directo a sus enemigos, obviamente había intentado ser cuidadoso, pues Hinata y un dañado Sai estaban en medio de aquella unión combatiendo arduamente con Akito, quién había moldeado su cuerpo como una roca. – HINATA! SAI! DEJENMELO A MÍ!

- ¡Sí! – Intentaron responder ambos mientras de apartaban del puente para que la pelea siguiera, sin embargo algo que nadie esperaba ocurrió. Tal como aquellos ninjas extraños lo habían premeditado, el Razen Shuriken simplemente traspasó el cuerpo de la chica e impactó directamente en las rocas y cuerdas desgastadas de aquella estructura; naruto como pudo salvó ileso al igual que sus enemigos, Sai también, pero Hinata debido a una técnica de ataduras por parte de Akito quedó atrapada en aquel lugar observando aterrorizada como aquel puente se desmoronaba de a poco.

- NARUTO HINATA ESTÁ ATRAPADA EN EL PUENTE! – El grito de Sakura fue suficiente para que el rubio usara la fuerza de Kurama alcanzando a llegar justo en el momento en que sus enemigos desaparecían y la morena se sujetaba a duras penas de las rocas sueltas del puente.

- HINATA! SUJETATE TE AYUDARÉ! – Naruto estaba desesperado, había usado bastante Chakra propio, y de Kurama, ambos estaban agotados y por ello estaba consciente de que si no era rápido no podría hacer nada para salvarla.

- Na…Naruto – Kun gracias… por venir a salvarme..

- Hinata, espera hablaré con Kurama él debe ayudarme – Dentro de su mente Naruto intentaba hablar con el Kyuubi para que pudiera ayudarle, pero al parecer las burbujas que Chizaki había reventado en su cuerpo no solo le habían afectado a su Jinchuuriki sino que también a él un Bijuu de Elite.

_"Es extraño Naruto, mi chakra no puede fluir hacía ti, es como si aquellos rivales de antemano hubiesen sabido como bloquear mis poderes, no puedo ayudarte en más"_

- NARUTO, HINATA! LAS ROCAS NO SOPORTARAN SU PESO EL PUENTE SE DESTRUIRÁ! – Kiba está muy mal herido, el hecho de ver a dos de sus compañeros al borde de la muerte una vez más le tenía muy impactado, por su parte Sai había perdido el conocimiento y Sakura estaba tan dañada como los demás

- Naruto – Kun – La chica estaba convenciéndose de que su destino estaba siendo escrito en aquel momento, su vida estaba llegando a su fin, y pues tal como se lo había dicho al rubio hacía casi un año, ahora se encargaría de repetírselo. – Neji Nii – San te lo dijo… yo estoy preparada para morir por ti…

- No Hinata no digas eso ahora... –Las rocas crujiendo bajo su cuerpo estaban avisándole que el tiempo se acababa.

- Cuídate Naruto – Kun, y no olvides que te amo. – Justo en aquel momento Hinata deshizo el agarra y con ello varias rocas junto a su cuerpo se dejaron caer al vacío al mismo tiempo que el joven Jinchuuriki impactado veía como el cuerpo de la mujer que quería se perdía en la oscuridad de aquel acantilado junto a sus sueños y el hecho de proyectarse una vida con ella.

- HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!

Aquella noche solo tres personas fueron testigos de una de las penas más grandes de aquel chico que desde su pequeña edad juró convertirse en Hokage, aquel que lo único que deseaba era ser reconocido por las personas de su aldea.

* * *

_**NK: **No me odien, sé que el comienzo es algo inesperado, y pues siendo que hay muchos amantes de esta pareja de seguro quieren matarme, pero descuiden, la historia está recién comenzando, nos leeremos pronto. Espero sus comentarios.  
_


End file.
